Elemental Precure!
Elemental Precure! ''is a Precure fanseries created by dustybunny. It's theme is the five elements of Buddhism. It is planned to have 44 episodes. Plot Once upon a time, the five regions of Bukai lived in peace. However, the King of the Void Region was overtaken by a dark spirit, and the five gems of each region mysteriously disappeared. Shoshi and Sheena, the two cute little rabbit-like creatures of the Earth and Fire regions, go to a distant planet known as Earth to find the 5 Precure girls to inherit the mystical gems of Bukai. That’s when they meet two 15-year old girls, Ryoko and Aiko, and where our story begins… The Cures *'Ryoko Akatsuki / Cure Soil''' The main character of the series. Ryoko is very down to earth and caring, although she can be very stubborn. She is very confident when it comes to making friends. She is very close with Aiko, as they were friends since 1st grade. She is the first to run into Shoshi, thinking he was just a plush toy, and buys him. She is in for the surprise of a lifetime when it is revealed that Shoshi is no ordinary rabbit-looking thing. Along with Shoshi, Ryoko also buys an Emerald, which allows her to transform into Cure Soil. As Cure Soil, she has power over earth. When she transforms, her hair becomes dark green and is tied into a long ponytail. Her eyes turn orange. Her theme colors are green and orange. Her blood type is B. Henshin Intro: The earth that the people walk on! Cure Soil! *'Aiko' 'Takamachi / Cure Blaze' An outgoing, passionate girl. Aiko is rather sporty and is on the baseball, basketball, and track teams. She can be rather hot-headed at times and can get angry easily, especially initially to Akari. However, she cares a lot for the people she loves, and is aware of her short-temper. When she is not playing sports, she can be found playing MMORPGs. She buys Sheena and a special ruby at a plush/jewelry store, similar to Ryoko buying Shoshi. She is very strong when it comes to her magic; however, she often gets lost in her abilities and often needs Ryoko to help her, who is better at controlling her powers. As Cure Blaze, she controls the element of fire. Her hair becomes long and orange as Blaze, and looks as if on fire. Her theme colors are red and orange. Her blood type is O. Henshin Intro: ''The flame that burns through the night! Cure Blaze!'' *'Akari Mutsumi' / Cure Breeze A student who first appears in episode 6. Akari is a very fashionable girl, as her mother runs a clothing store. Her father is a bus driver and is very busy. She likes new fashion trends and hanging out with her friends. However, it is hard for her to make friends, and people expect much of her, leaving her rather anxious when it comes to social interactions. She initially is stuck-up, which annoys Aiko. However, she develops as a character and starts to become close to Aiko. Cure Breeze makes her first appearance in episode 14. As Cure Breeze, she controls wind. Her hair becomes dark purple and is tied into twin tails. Her theme colors are white and purple. Her blood type is A. Henshin Intro: ''The Wind that blows through the land! Cure Breeze!'' *'Kasumi Mashiro / Cure Splash' An exchange student in Hope Academy from Kyoto. Kasumi appears in episode 18. She is known for moving from place to place, and can adapt to new places easily. She is very weak when it comes to magic, and often relies on the others for help, however, she may have hidden powers and her type of magic is strong against certain foes. She is very defensive of Ryoko, whom she loves the most. In episode 37, her magic is shown to be very useful when Ryoko is captured by Takashimo. She is the youngest in the group, at age 14. As Cure Splash, she controls water. Her hair becomes a darker shade of blue and her eyes become red. Her theme colors are dark red and dark blue. Her blood type is B. Henshin Intro: ''The water that flows along the river banks! Cure Splash!'' *'Natsu Korihime / Cure Galaxy' The last of the cures. Unlike the other girls, she is very moody and has a pessimistic view on life. She first appears in episode 31 in a cameo, and then makes her full debut in episode 32. She, however, possesses the most intense magic out of all the girls, and tries to take down Ryoko as leader. Ryoko is confused as to why, but it is revealed in episode 38 that Natsu is the Princess of the Void Kingdom and has tricked the other Cures into letting her join the team. However, her openness to Ryoko over the series, and the love and compassion shown to her by the other Cures, makes her reconsider her decisions and turn against her father’s wishes. Thankfully, she and the other Cures manage to force out the evil spirit within her father. As Cure Galaxy, she has complete control of space and air. Interestingly enough, she is deathly afraid of tight spaces. When she transforms, her hair turns as dark as the night sky and her eyes turn white. Her theme colors are black and white. Her blood type is AB. Henshin Intro:'' The darkness that engulfs the universe! Cure Galaxy!'' Villains *'Yamaru' The main villainess and the one who sent the dark spirit after the King of the Void Kingdom. She is very cruel to her henchmen and shows no mercy to those who oppose her. Her ultimate goal is to take over the five Regions of Bukai. *'Puchi' Yamaru’s right hand mouse. Puchi is rather inept when it comes to being villainous, and is terrified of Yamaru. He is often tasked with carrying out Yamaru’s plans. Secretly, he harbors a crush on Akari. It is later revealed in episode 41 that he was originally a handsome wizard named Yuzuru of the Wind Kingdom whose soul was trapped in a mouse’s body. With the help of the Cures, he is able to overthrow Yamaru and return to his original body. *'Takashimo' A villain first introduced in episode 37, where he captures Ryoko. He is very narcissistic, and is in love with Yamaru. *'Doji' Monsters of the Week sent by Yamaru. They can disguise themselves as humans and possess inanimate objects. Episodes TBA Pictures RyokoAkatsuki.png|Ryoko Akatsuki AikoTakamachi.png|Aiko Takamachi AkariMutsumi.png|Akari Mutsumi KasumiMashiro.png|Kasumi Mashiro NatsuKorihime.png|Natsu Korihime Category:Fan Series Category:Dustybunny